The ups and downs
by WasabiWarriorGirl
Summary: Just a little oneshot of how the gang get through bullying. For projectbeautiful! xxxx


_Hey everyone, it's me, back with another story. Now, this most certainly doesn't mean I am giving up on 'Strength and Weakness' but I am doing this for 'Project Beautiful.' I really encourage everyone to take part in this as well! If you don't write fanfiction, add a post to Instagram, Facebook etc. or just review as many Project Beautiful stories as possible. Thanks guys, you all rock! Xxx_

**Frank's Pov**

Those stupid Wasabi dweebs. They just beat us in another tournament! I blame that dweeb Jack. He gave them all _confidence_ and made the _better_, and ever since he beat us up in the lunch room, we black dragons lost our street cred. He's even dating Kim!

I watched evilly, as Jack high-fived the guys, telling them they did a good job and all the rest of that rubbish.

Then it hit me, a way to strip down their confidence! I turned to the other guys and whispered my plan, a manic glint back in my eye.

Monday, back to school, time for phase one. I watched as Jack approached his locker, unaware of the note within it.

**Jack's Pov**

I came back Monday after the tournament, still thrilled at the victory, and my after-tournament make out session with my beautiful girlfriend, Kim. But mainly the tournament (Maybe). Everyone did so well, and I was so proud of Jerry. He got his orange belt! Anyway, as a reached my locker a note fell out. It read;

'Jack, get over yourself. You are stupid, your hair sucks and you can't skate. You are nothing compared to us, so give up! Signed, the Black Dragons.'

I felt my eyebrows rise up my forehead. Were they actually serious? Was this supposed to upset me? They had said all these things to my face countless times. I didn't care what they thought. This may be hurtful coming from one of my friends, but from them, it was just childish.

I turned and saw Frank watching me. I started toward him.

"Nice note Frank, when did you learn to write?" I asked in a tone of mock admiration.

"I'll get you Jack," he hissed, "your dojo is nothing compared to us."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I suggest you double check those scores from the weekend then."

I turned and walked away. I jumped and flipped, just as Frank's leg shot toward my ankle. I didn't even look back as I laughed and kept walking.

**Frank's Pov**

Grrrr…I should've expected that reaction. That kid makes me so mad! Anyway, time for another try. One of those Wasabi worms had to be breakable. I just had to find the weak link, and severe it. That would weaken the whole team.

**Kim's Pov **

I sat in the library at lunch on the computer. I needed to catch up on some work. Milton and my boyfriend Jack were both with me, though Milton was doing extra-credit.

I opened my email and saw one from Frank. Why was he contacting me? I clicked on it and saw some words that bothered me.

'Tough girl, yeah right! You are weak _Kimberly. _Don't fool yourself, you are pathetic. Jack hates you too.'

I gasped. It was the last sentence that really stung, for that was the only one that I hadn't already proved false. I turned to look at Jack.

"Jack, you love me, right?"

He looked into my eyes, and I gazed at his gorgeous brown ones. I saw his eyes go to the email, and they darkened. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close, smashing his lips into mine.

"Does that answer your question?"

I nodded and smiled, deleting the stupid email. Now I knew that it wasn't true, so I didn't think about it again.

**Frank's Pov**

For the love of fudge, another failed attempt? I saw her read the email and I knew she was upset, before Mr Hero swooped in and gave her all that reassurance. Geez, that is hopeless. Although, there are a couple of warriors left and those _three spineless worms_ should be easy to get.

**Jerry's Pov**

Time for my favourite subject! Lunch. I went to my locker to put away my book with all the old people in it away. As I opened my locker, a note fell out. I was going to pick it up, but I got distracted by my awesome music.

"Whoooo!" I said before busting out all of my swag moves. Just as I was about to bust out 'The Jerry', Milton and Eddie came hurrying around the corner looking panicked. Milton slammed my locker shut and cut of my music. Not cool, yo!

"Did you get one?" he asked frantically. He looked around before spotting the note on the ground. He let out a squeak before grabbing it off the ground.

"What the fudge Milton?" I said.

"Gahhhh!" he yelled, "Look at this!"

I went round the back of him with Eddie. We looked down at the not it Milton's hand, me confused while Eddie looked fearful. The note read;

'_Jerry, you know you are stupid right? You are an idiot, a joke, and need to learn that. You will never get a good test score, the only class you are even slightly good at is detention. You are ugly and will never have friends.'_

"It says it's from Frank…" I said slowly.

"Yes!" Milton said hysterically, "It's him!"

I looked back down at my note, and to my annoyance, I felt like a lump was rising in my throat. I mean, I knew I was practically a delinquent and wasn't too worried about it normally. But to have it spelt out like that on paper, it hurt.

"Guys, what do we do?" Eddie asked.

"How about you hold still while I sharpen my fist on your faces."

I spun around to find myself face-to-face with Frank. Oh no!

"I've been waiting for this for a long time…" he growled.

Eddie, Milton and I backed up into the locker. I braced myself. I didn't even want to fight, I knew I was useless. The note had ripped me of my self-esteem.

However, someone else still had plenty of self-esteem. Someone hurried forward to defend us. Someone was now holding the fist of a cowering Frank.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," said Jack.

Frank didn't even bother to fight. Jabbering pathetically, he hurried back up the corridor.

Jack picked the notes out of our hands just as Kim came hurrying around the corner. She looked over Jack's shoulder as they both read them.

"Well, we'll just go," I said sadly as Milton and Eddie nodded.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked sharply.

"There's no way you want to hang out with us if we are those things," Eddie said.

Jack shook his head. "Guys, you think we even care? You are our best friends, we don't give about Frank. None of what he said is true."

"Well why would he suddenly do that if it wasn't true?" demanded Milton.

"Guys, Frank tried that on us too," Jack said while he gestured to himself and Kim.

"It's true," Kim said, "You guys are awesome, don't listen to him."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Wasabi, guys, remember?" Jack asked.

"Wasabi," the three of us said before pulling each other into a big group hug. I realised I didn't care what Frank thought. I realised that if they thought those things, they weren't worth bothering about. So stuff them, and stand up to them.


End file.
